Professional Development
by Dirty Talkin' Edward contest
Summary: Edward and Bella have been teaching together all year at the Forks Primary School. After their last day of school, they decide to have a drink to celebrate. Things get dirty from there. An entry for the Dirty Talking Edward Twific Contest


**Contest entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest**

**Title:** Professional Development

**Pairing:** Edward and Bella

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Edward and Bella have been teaching together all year at the Forks Primary School. After their last day of school, they decide to have a drink to celebrate. Things get dirty from there.

**Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Professional Development 

"Goodbye, Miss Swan."

"Goodbye, Garrett."

"Have a good summer, Miss Swan."

"You too, Jacob."

"Will I see you next year, Miss Swan?"

"Yes Lauren. You will _definitely _see me for reading interventions next year."

I say "so long" to each child that breezes past me on the way to the bus. I've been blessed with bus duty outside of the kindergarten wing this year. At first, I wanted to put a bullet in my head, but then I realized that this duty affords me the opportunity to speak with Mr. Cullen each day, since my post is right outside his kindergarten classroom.

I've been working in Mr. Cullen's classroom all school year. I'm a Reading Specialist and my services were required with several of his students. I was a bit intimidated by him at the beginning of the year. He's _fuckhot_ and all of the women, both young and old, can't seem to contain themselves around him. From secretaries to nurses to teachers to cafeteria ladies to moms, the man has his pick of any lucky lady in the school. I've witnessed grown women turn into piles of mush when he speaks to them. One mother, in particular, couldn't possibly get her yoga pants any tighter when she volunteers in his classroom. She would also give me the stink eye every day when I came to the room. She was like a dog marking her territory. For the longest time, I didn't see the attraction. I remember telling my best teacher friend that I was assigned to his room…

"You fucking bitch!"

"What did I do?"

"Edward _Fucking_ Cullen! You get to spend sixty minutes a day with him? You're such a whore!"

"Rosalie! I didn't ask for it. Besides, I don't get it. Is he really that good looking?"

"I'm going to pretend that didn't even come out of your mouth."

She was right of course. He was hot and what's more…so _kind_. I've never met a more relaxed Kindergarten teacher. Nothing rattles him. He's so good with the kids. By mid-term, my ovaries were shouting at me, "Have his babies! Have his babies!"

Edward's shown a lot of interest in me, as well. He's constantly commenting on my hair, my clothes, and _especially _my shoes. One time, I even caught him looking me up and down. He didn't realize I was paying attention when his eyes started at my shoes and traveled slowly up my calves, knees, thighs, pausing at my hip and then onward again until he got to my chest. I quickly turned my attention back to a student before he made it to my eyes - though I'm not sure he ever got there.

I made the mistake of telling Rosalie one time, and one time only, that Mr. Cullen had a fascination with my stilettos.

"You are such a whore!" she screamed at me.

So, that was the first and last time I shared with _anyone _the comments I had been receiving. I'm not going to lie. I know what he likes and I just go with it. I've spent hundreds of my teaching dollars on pencil skirts, high heels, and tight sweaters. On one occasion, he spent almost the entire hour staring at my boobs. He let me catch him that day and got a shitty grin on his face every time I did. At the end of the hour, when I was saying goodbye to the class, he announced, "Look, class. Miss Swan is wearing my favorite color today, _blue_. Doesn't she look pretty in her blue sweater?"

I was smitten - and wet. Most days I left his room with the need to touch myself. It was ridiculous. We _taught_ together for God's sake. What the hell was wrong with me?

So on this last day of school, I'm saddened to know that I'll have to wait an entire three months to have the "ovary whisperer" back in my presence. I anticipate a great need for my vibrator this summer.

As always, after the last of his students were called to their buses, Mr. Cullen joins me for our afternoon "visit." These discussions usually focus on our kiddos, along with copious amounts of flirting. I'm actually kind of obnoxious around him, even irritating myself. I find myself laughing louder than usual at his jokes, twirling my hair around my fingers, and not noticing a damned thing around me. For instance, Rosalie…

"I said, are we going for a drink tonight after work or not?" She had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot, "Hello, _Cullen,_" she says in her "come fuck me" voice.

Oh, please. And _I'm_ a whore?

"Uh… sure. Are you going right after our curriculum meeting?" I ask, coming out of my Mr. Cullen-induced haze.

"Yeppers. You in, Cullen?"

_What?_

"A drink? With two beautiful ladies? I'd be a fool to turn that down."

His velvety voice makes me melt.

"Actually," Rose says, "there's a group of us going, but we'd be honored to have you there."

_Gag._

Later, as we walk up the hall to our meeting, Rosalie whisper-yells at me, "I hate you!"

"What did I do _now_?"

"Edward Cullen could not take his eyes off of you down at bus duty today. His eyes were just about popping out of his head, staring at your tits in that low-cut top you've got on there. You're the only reason he's going to the bar with us. He _never_ joins anyone for a drink."

_Is that possible? Oh God, I hope it's possible._

It's 3:30 in the afternoon, and we teachers are the only ones in the bar. I order a glass of wine and seat myself on a stool. Edward sidles up next to me and orders a Miller High Life.

"Swan, I think you need to do a shot."

My face reddens. "Hmmm…give me a few minutes. I need to warm up," I say, nodding at my wine glass.

He just smiles at me. Rosalie and Alice proceed to go into a tirade about one of the new teachers they've hired for next school year. Emmett joins in and expresses his disgust for the new teacher too.

"Did you see that dress she was wearing last week? I think I could see her cooter sticking out of it," Edward comments.

I spit my wine out, and some of it hits Edward in the arm. I'm mortified and grab for napkins, trying to dry his shirt.

"Chill out, Swan. Although, I pegged you for a swallower, not a spitter. Don't you know? Spitters are quitters."

Everyone around us is now laughing hysterically, especially since they're all feeling pretty good from the alcohol consumption. Rosalie quirks an eyebrow at me and then smiles like the Cheshire cat.

Alice continues, "…and she doesn't even know what she's doing! I heard a rumor that she's dating Superintendent Banner's son. So we know how _she_ got the job."

"Actually, I happen to like Tanya," I interject. "She substituted for me when I was sick for three days with strep throat. She did a good job, and she's a nice girl."

They all gape at me.

"Why are _you_ being so nice?" Alice asks.

I shrug my shoulders, but before I even have a chance to answer, Edward chimes in.

"Bella's a nice person. She's …_sweet_."

The last word comes out quietly, and I'm not sure anyone else even heard it. The "Tanya" conversation ensues, and I'm having a hard time lifting my eyes to meet Edward's again. I look to my right, away from Edward, and then straight ahead, pretending I'm perusing the bottles of liquor that are behind the bar on shelves. When I finally get the nerve to look in Edward's direction again, he's staring at me. It's sexy as fuck. I smile shyly. My face is probably flushed so red. I turn my bar stool a little, and my leg brushes his. He leans down so that his lips are right at my ear.

"You _are_ sweet, you know?"

I feel my face redden some more, and I have to break eye contact. It's much too much for me.

"I love when I can get you to blush. I do it quite frequently. I bet I can get you to blush even more right now."

" And how, exactly, are you going to do that?"

He puts his lips to my ears once more. "I'll bet you _taste_ sweet too," he whispers.

I blush.

He smiles. "Can I get another Miller High Life and a shot of Sambuca for Swan here?"

The bartender even falls prey to the magic of Edward Cullen. I can see her internally pulling her panties off and handing them to him.

The more Edward and I talk _and drink_, the more comfortable I feel around him. The rest of our group has congregated around a table, but Edward and I remain sitting side by side at the bar. The more Millers Edward has, the dirtier his mouth gets, and _like the whore I secretly am_, the more I like it. We discuss blow-jobs, masturbation, and even anal. We laugh, of course. These are not serious conversations. He's teasing me, suggesting I may not be so sweet and innocent.

"It's always the quiet ones," he says.

"Are you suggesting I may be wild in the bedroom, Edward?"

"I don't know if you are, but I'd like to find out. Even if you're not, I bet I could make you go wild. I have the ability."

"Do you think you can, _Edward_?"

"I know I can, _Bella._"

I'm not sure how many drinks I've had. I know that Edward is on Miller High Life number four, and I've had at least three shots of Sambuca and the first glass of wine. Otherwise, I've lost count. I look around, and the bar has started to get crowded.

Rosalie comes up behind me. "This place is starting to get a little crowded, potentially with parents of some of our students," she says. "I think we're going to take this party back to Emmett's."

"I think Bella and I will stay here," Edward interjects before I have a chance.

"What?" Rosalie looks at me with a shitty grin on her face.

"Bella and I are enjoying ourselves. I don't want to let her go just yet."

"Well, you're invited, too, of course," Rosalie replies.

Edward just shakes his head. "Maybe later," he says.

"Fine. Bella, can I see you in the bathroom real quick?"

I'm being summoned by the cock-blocker. Ah,_ fuck_. She's going to read me the riot act. I just know it. She grabs my hand and yanks me from my stool, pulling me towards the restrooms.

"Bella! You guys are totally going to do the old in-and-out." In case I don't know what she's talking about, I get hand gestures to accompany it.

"What? _No_. No we're not."

"Bella Swan, shut up and listen to me right now. Edward Cullen wants in your pants so bad. He's like a dog in heat out there. Go fuck him. _Please_. I need to live vicariously through you. Go fuck him, and then I want all of the details. Do you understand me?"

I nod, not knowing what to say. I'm sober enough to think about what Rosalie is saying.

She reaches in her purse and pulls out a strand of condoms. "Please tell me you've had _that_ waxed recently."

I nod again.

"Decent bra and panties on?"

I nod for the third time.

"Here. Take these." She hands me the condoms. "_Use them_. Shit! Here, take this stuff, too." She hands me a small make-up bag.

Inside I find a toothbrush and toothpaste, a pack of baby-wipes, Listerine strips, body splash and some lip gloss.

Rosalie grips my shoulders firmly and looks right into my eyes."Make me proud." And with that, she's gone, and I'm alone in the woman's room at the local bar, holding condoms and baby wipes.

I finally make my way back out to the bar. Our group, as promised, has gone, and Edward is sitting at the bar, watching a baseball game on one of the big screens. I slide in next to him.

"Hi."

"Hello," he answers back, and his voice sounds like honey, eliciting feelings in me I haven't experienced in a long time. "I hope you don't mind; I ordered another beer for myself and a glass of wine for you. When we've finished, maybe we can…get out of here?"

"And go where?" God, why do I have to sound so desperate?

"We could go…to my house if you'd like."

I stare at him, and he mistakes my hesitation for disinterest. "Or not, or we could join the crew at Emmett's."

"No. _No, no, no_. I would very much like to go…to your house, Edward." I nod my head as the words stutter out of me.

He grabs his beer from the bar and chugs it down, and then brings the empty bottle back down to the bar. He nods his head at my glass. I drink down as much of it as I can before setting the glass down, grabbing my bag and standing up from the stool.

"Let's uh…walk…to my house. We can walk. It's not too far. Will you be okay, in those shoes? God, those shoes. _Fuck_, Bella." He closes his eyes. "When you wear those shoes, I get an image of them resting on my shoulders."

"I'll manage," I answer quickly.

He opens his eyes and gazes at me warily. I turn on my heel and head quickly to the exit, not making eye contact with anyone in the bar along the way.

Edward's accurate. His house is only a few, short blocks away. He holds my hand tightly in his. When we finally get to his side door, he hesitates and leans against the door.

"Bella, if you don't want to do this, I'll understand. I've wanted you in my bed from the first day you walked into my classroom. Please say you want this, too. Before we go inside, I need to know."

"Edward," I grab his shirt, "I want this. I want _you._"

"Fuck. You're so sexy." His lips are so close to mine, and he slides his hands up my sides and stops at my ribcage before removing them suddenly. His keys are out of his pocket and unlocking the door before I can protest. I follow Edward into his kitchen. He throws his keys on the table and then runs his fingers through his hair.

"Can I use your bathroom, please?"

"Of course, it's straight through there. I'll wait here for you. Okay?"

I nod slightly and race toward the bathroom.

I take out all the things I need from Rose's emergency kit and use them. I make sure my bra and panties are situated correctly and fluff my hair. My bra has my boobs hauled up, which is a boost to my confidence. A little lip gloss and mineral powder, and I am - externally - ready to go. Internally, not so much.

I find my way back to Edward's kitchen and discover him standing there with his shirt collar loosened and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He's been running his fingers through his hair, and he looks so fucking sexy.

"Um… I was thinking. We could go sit on my deck for a little. It's a beautiful night, and uh…I think we both should sober up a little bit. I don't know about you, but I'd sure like to remember this," he motions between the two of us, "in the morning."

"Um… yeah," is all I can say because, well, um…yeah.

Edward leads me onto his deck. It's dusk, the sky a perfect shade of pink on the horizon. Edward has a little, fenced-in yard with many trees lining the property. You can barely tell he lives in town, and his yard has the utmost privacy. He sits down on the lounge chair and pulls me into his lap. I slide between his legs, my back to his front. He slides his hands over my hips and around until they meet at my stomach. My head fits perfectly between his neck and his chest, and I nuzzle myself there. We lie there, silent for a short time. Then our conversation picks up where we left off in the bar. Things get a little more intimate as he tells me how beautiful I am and that he has wanted to ask me out all year.

A good thirty minutes of this conversation passes before I become impatient. I decide it's time. He's made me wait long enough.

Edward groans when my lips graze the area behind his ear. The sound goes right through, deep down into my core, and I squeeze my legs together to get the friction I so desire.

"Uh-uh," he says and slowly slips his hands over my pelvic bones, down my thighs, toward my knees, and parts my legs there. "I want these open." And with that, his hands travel back up the same way they came, leaving my body needy and wanting.

I whimper.

Edward laughs. "Soon enough, Bella. Right now, I want to engage in a little foreplay. I want you ready for me when it's time. I want you begging."

_Fuck_. "I think you already have me there, Edward."

He laughs once again. "Oh, just wait, Bella." He takes both of my hands in his and wraps them up around the back of his head, into his hair. Then he slips my shirt up slightly and places his hands on the bare skin of my ribcage.

His voice his husky next to my ear. "Don't move your hands."

I can't form a coherent sentence, so I nod my head in obedience.

"Bella, do you have any idea the things I'm going to do to your perfect body tonight? I want the tips of my fingers to feel every part of you. I want them deep inside of you, and then, if you can handle it, I want to do the same with my mouth."

I am at a loss for words. I attempt to press my legs together again, but his hands are there, immediately thrusting them apart. "If you do that one more time, I'm going to make you wait even longer," he breathes.

"I can't-"

"I know, baby. I know. In due time. I want to take it slow, savor the moment." He pushes my skirt up now so that the tops of my thighs are visible. "I've always wondered what you had going on underneath these skirts you wear. I'm not disappointed. You are even more perfect than I imagined."

His words are driving me crazy. I've never been so turned on by someone simply talking to me. Of course, I've never had anyone speak the way Edward does.

"As I was saying, I want to use my fingers and my mouth on you. I want to taste your skin and see if you are as sweet to taste as I think you are. You're sweet, aren't you Bella?" He kisses my temple and then my cheek bone.

"I want to taste you, too," I moan.

"And you will. Trust me; I'm not letting you leave here without putting your hot mouth on me." He's speaking into my ear. "Maybe, we can put our mouths on each other at the same time. Would that be okay?"

"_Fuck, yes_."

Edward chuckles, "I knew I could have a good time with you." And with that, his hands slip up to my breasts and softly knead them. "Fuck, you feel so good," he groans out as I pull on his hair. "If you keep tugging on my hair like that, I'll have you right here. We'll never make it to the bedroom."

I test his theory and pull once again.

"Are you being a bad girl, Bella?"

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I like it."

It's completely dark out now. How long has it been since we left the bar? An hour? At least. I'm sober. Edward, though free with his words, seems sober. I'm ready for this. Is he?

I turn my body slightly so that I can reach his lips with mine. We connect with a spark. I keep my hands in his hair, since I know that he likes it, and give another playful tug. He groans into my mouth, and I take advantage, slipping my tongue past his lips. His tongue reaches out for mine, and we massage each other with them using long, languid strokes.

I'm aroused, highly aroused, and so is Edward. I can feel him underneath my thigh. I rub my leg over it, and I am gifted with the most sensual moan yet. He pulls his mouth away from me and rests his forehead against mine.

"Bella, _fuck_. I'm supposed to be driving you crazy. Not the other way around."

"You _are_ driving me crazy, Edward." I run my hand over his erection. "I'm ready to take this inside. Are you?"

His eyes widen, and I suddenly realize the double-meaning of my words. Edward sits straight up, taking me with him. He stands up with me still on his lap and takes my hand in his, leading me back into the house. The French doors close behind him, and then he's suddenly grabbing my head in his hands and kissing me fervently. We walk backwards until my back is up against a wall. I pull away from his mouth momentarily and stare into his eyes, gripping his shoulders. His hands slide over my hips around my ass. I feel him lift me up from the ground, and my legs wrap around his waist. My skirt has ridden up, and I can feel him between my legs through the flimsy material of my panties.

"Can you feel what you do to me, Bella?" he whispers and grinds into me as he asks the question. I know I'm wet. I can feel it.

I nod against him.

"…and I'm sure you can feel what you are doing to me." He releases his right hand from my ass and slips his fingers in between my legs, gliding inside my panties.

I whore-moan as soon as his fingers graze my heat.

"You're ready for me, but now I need you to beg."

I can feel him smiling on my lips. He's going to tease me and I love it. "_Please._"

"Please _what_, Bella?

"Touch me. Please, Edward. I need you." I say the words in between deep breaths. His ministrations have me panting.

"That's a good girl."

He removes me from the wall and carries me back a dark hallway. My legs are already locked around his waist, and I wrap arms around his neck, effectively putting my breasts right in his face. He chuckles, and I can feel the reverberation in my chest.

"Though I plan on having those beautiful tits in my face all night, they're not allowing me to get us where we need to go."

I release my hold slightly and slide my arms under his, holding on for dear life. I've never been carried before. Though I don't see it happen, from behind me, I hear Edward kick a door open. He releases his left hand from under my backside and switches on a light. Automatically, my eyes squint from the brightness. We've been in darkness for some time now. Edward turns another button, and the lights dim, allowing me to open my eyes. He releases me, and I slither down his body until my feet hit the floor. Then he holds my chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting my head until my gaze meets his. He's looking at me with an intensity that is nearly blinding. I flush red. He puts his forehead to mine once again and inhales deeply.

"I want you to go over to my bed and lie down," he whispers and plants a kiss to my forehead and then my lips, once, twice, three times. "Now go."

Of course, I obey. I walk slowly over to his bed, which is on the opposite wall of his door. I can feel his eyes on me as I get to the edge of his bed and sit down facing him. I cross my legs, and he licks his lips. I begin to lift my shirt up from the bottom, and he stops me.

"No undressing yourself." He pauses. "I want to do that."

I release my shirt and place my hands behind me on the bed, leaning back on them. From the doorway, he's staring at me. I watch him pull and tug at his hair. I have him as frustrated and wanting as I am.

"Don't move. I'll be right back. I need to get some _things_. Don't move, Bella. I want you in that position when I get back."

He's gone for seconds, minutes. I don't know. It's as if time has stopped. I can't think about anything except his words and the way he was touching me. I hear him coming back down the hallway, so I turn my attention back to the door. As he enters the bedroom, I can see a couple condoms in his hand, which get tossed on the bed beside me. He kneels in front of my legs, and then runs his hands up the backs of my calves and around to the front, tickling me behind my knees. I giggle, which elicits a smile from him.

"Hmmm…I'll have to remember that's a sensitive spot for you. I may need to use it later."

His fingertips proceed to slide up my thighs and push my skirt up as they go. Never breaking eye contact, Edward grasps my hands and brings me to stand with him, and then slips both hands onto my waist and begins peeling me out of my shirt.

I'm thrusting my breasts into his chest. I need more friction. Something. _Anything_. The delay is killing me.

"I thought I told you we were doing this slowly. Now, lie down and hold still. Keep your hands at your sides."

I move back further on the bed, and Edward follows. His mouth drops to the swell of my left breast, licking and breathing. The act does delicious things deep inside of me. Soon, he's on to the other breast, licking and breathing some more. I feel his hands cupping both of them gently, and I think I may come right there and then. Fingertips ghost over the swell and then reach down into the cups of my bra, drawing out an audible moan from him. He must not want to take it slow any longer because my bra is suddenly unclasped, causing my breasts to pop out as he removes it from my body. They are in his hands once again, and he watches himself massage them.

"_Fuck,_ Bella. Your tits, they're fucking _perfect_."

I itch to touch him. I could very easily slide my hand down… "When are you going to let _me_ touch _you_?"

"This is about you right now. Once I've made you feel good over and over, then I'll let you give me pleasure, too. I'm dying for it."

I guess we're onto phase two. Edward begins kissing me once again, softly caressing my tongue with his. He's making me impatient with his ministrations. Next, his mouth moves to my nipples, swirling his tongue around each one before sucking on them, one at a time. He's driving me crazy.

"What shall we do first, Bella? Should I pleasure you with my fingers?"

"_Please," _I whore-moan over and over.

"Fingers it is. Move back on the bed further for me."

I do as he asks, and I am rewarded for my patience. He situates himself alongside of me, lying on his side. I feel his fingers on the outside of my panties, making light circles right where I need them. I push towards his hand, needing a little more friction.

The ministrations come to a halt.

I know what he's doing, so I release my hips back to the bed. The teasing begins once again.

"Let me set the record straight. I plan on making you come multiple times tonight and multiple ways."

I whimper. He chuckles and rubs more circles. The teasing continues and has me moaning like I've never before. I feel a tingling sensation deep in my belly. It's a slow climb, not like anything I've ever experienced before. As though he knows I'm close the edge, he speeds up ever so slightly. It's enough to make me come undone. My orgasm is drawn out of me and feels like it goes on forever and ever.

My eyes are closed as I come back down from the bliss. I feel his fingers still after the last shudder. Finally, I get the nerve to open my eyes. He's staring at me intensely as I breathe heavily.

"God, you're fucking beautiful when you come. I need to see that again. But first, let's get you out of these clothes."

I'd forgotten I was still in my skirt and heels. Edward pulls me off the bed, and I stand. My zipper is pulled down slowly. He tugs lightly at my skirt, which falls to the floor. I step out of it. He eyes my shoes and smirks. I giggle. Subsequently, he grasps both sides of my panties and slides them down my body. I step out of those as well. _ Hmmm…not taking my shoes off, Edward?_ Taking a step back, his eyes travel up and down my body. I blush with embarrassment and move to cover myself.

"_Fuck_. You're perfect. Please don't be shy. It's just me"

I smile. He smiles. I go to him this time and wrap my arms around his waist, placing a kiss to his chest. I nod my head in his direction. "You're next."

"Well, here you go then. Get to work." He holds his arms out to the side and lifts his head.

I take advantage of him while he's defenseless. Standing in front of him, I start with the top button and slowly make my way down his shirt.

"Oh, I see, Miss Swan. You're giving me a taste of my own medicine, are you?" He smiles through his words. I giggle.

His shirt opens, and I slide it over his shoulders and down his arms. Now I get to see the real Edward Cullen. His chest. His abs. His shoulders. _Perfection._

"Miss Swan, are you ogling me?"

"Why, yes, Mr. Cullen, I am." I smirk.

"Well, ogle away, but you might get a better view if these pants were off."

I reach for his belt, and then button and zipper. He takes over from there, standing and removing them the rest of the way. I stare at him in his boxer briefs, and the tingling down below ensues. Unconsciously, I begin rubbing my thighs together where I stand. Edward is on to me.

"Okay. I've kept you waiting long enough. Lie back."

I think this is it. He's going to fuck me now, but I'm wrong. His fingers are back to touching me. Before too long, I feel him insert two inside me.

"_Fuck_. You feel too good," he groans into my neck and begins pumping in and out. "Hold onto the headboard. This one is going to come quick and strong. I made you wait last time. I won't do that again."

He's rubbing that spot on my inner wall, and I begin crumble. Edward's right, of course. I come quickly, and it could possibly be the most powerful orgasm I've ever experienced

He doesn't stop this time. He keeps pumping his fingers at a quick pace. His face is buried in my hair. Just as I'm about to say "stop," I internally smack myself. It's building again. I pull at my hair with my hands and cry out. Another powerful orgasm rips through me, mere seconds after the first. Then a third occurs, as he keeps his fingers inside me.

"Oh my God," I breathe heavily after the last shudder. "_Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod_."

Edward removes his fingers and pulls me close to him. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. You're amazing." His lips are on mine, and I pull him on top of me. He rests there for a minute.

"I'm so hard. Give me a minute. I'm afraid as soon as you put your hands on me, I'll come. Watching you, Bella, like that, did crazy things to me."

I hold his face in my hands and look right into his eyes. "_You_? How about me? I've never had multiple orgasms ever, Edward. I didn't even think that was possible. That was …_wow_," I reply through heavy breaths.

"I thought I wanted your mouth on me next, Bella, but I don't think I can wait. I need to feel you from the inside. Is that okay?"

"More than okay," I respond like the whore that I am.

I'm still lying on my back. I can't seem to get out of this position tonight. I wonder which other positions he has in store for me. Edward lies on his left side, facing me. His right hand caresses my belly and then moves to my left nipple. He gently rubs it with his thumb and forefinger. I feel the wetness between my legs return. Never neglectful, he does the same to my right.

"Are you ready to touch me now?" he asks shyly, and I have no idea why.

Instead of answering with words, I use my left hand to stroke over the top of his boxers.

"Fuck," he groans and moves slightly over top of me. "Keep going."

I pull the waistband of his boxers out with my left and reach inside with my right, releasing him. He lifts his hips for me as I slide them off. He sits up and finishes the job. I reach and stroke it a few more times as Edward throws his head back.

"You keep doing that, and I'll never last. I think it's time."

Edward reaches around me for the condoms. I stare at his mouth in amazement as he tears it open with his teeth. He walks around to the bottom edge of the bed and rolls the condom on. This is the first time I've been rewarded with seeing _all_ of Edward. I wonder briefly it hurt. Then again, I'm so wet. I'm sure we can slide it in there. _Oh God. _If it's possible, I think I'm even wetter now.

"I told you I've been imagining those shoes on my shoulders. It's time to make the fantasy become a reality."

He tugs on my ankles and pulls me down to the edge of the bed, and then he pushes my knees up so they are touching my chest. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. He's driving me crazy.

I see him smirking and return the look. "Awfully smug there, Mr. Cullen."

"Nah. Just in awe of you." Edward rubs the pad of his thumb over my clit, and I startle at the contact. "_Fuck_. You're so fucking wet."

I blush and break eye contact with him.

"Don't do that. Don't be embarrassed. It's such a fucking turn on to know that _I_ did this to you." He inserts two fingers inside me and begins stroking _that spot_. "Let's get you close because I don't think I'm going to last very long once I'm inside you."

Edward leans over and lays one simple kiss to my lips before moving on to my collarbone. He licks and sucks there while his fingers move in and out of me, and his thumb slides over my clit over and over. He's taking me there again, making me come completely undone.

"You're close, Bella," he whispers huskily in my right ear, "Aren't you? I can feel your muscles pulling me in."

He quickly removes his fingers, and they are immediately replaced with the thing I've been waiting for all night. We both moan as he enters me. He caresses the backs of my knees and slowly coaxes my legs over his shoulders as he continues to stand over me

It feels so good. _So fucking good_. I might explode right then, but Edward begins to move slowly and deeply, not letting me come so quickly. He thrusts like this for three or four passes and then begins to pick up the pace, faster and faster, until he's lifting my ass up off the bed, effectively getting as deep as he can possibly go.

I feel it building again, and I anticipate this one will be intense.

"That's it, Bella. Come for me. Let me feel you."

His words push me over the edge. My entire body shakes and spasms. Edward finds his release as I am coming down from mine.

His body collapses onto mine, and I wrap my arms around him. He nuzzles his face into my neck.

He hums softly, "Mmmmm…you smell so good after you've been fucked."

My fingers trace up and down his back. We lie there for an infinite amount of time until I feel Edward start to get a little restless.

"Bella," he whispers, "I need to use the bathroom, baby."

I release him, but not before he gently kisses my forehead. When he returns to the bed, he pulls me in very tightly, and I rest my head on his chest. He holds onto me and tenderly rubs my arm, putting his lips to the top of my head.

"Bella, are you awake?"

"Yes."

"You can say no, but I really hope you'll say yes…"

"You're not going to ask me for anal, are you, Edward?"

He laughs quietly. "No, not tonight anyway. I was wondering if you'd stay here tonight. I really like the idea of you in my bed." Then he adds, "Please don't make me take you home."

"Of course I'll stay. There's just one thing…"

He eyes me warily.

"Can I take my shoes off now?"

"Hmmm…I'll think about it."

Hours later, I'm awakened by the sudden urge to use the bathroom…badly. Edward is wrapped around me and sleeping deeply. I untangle myself from his vice grip and tiptoe to the bathroom. When I return, Edward is shifting around slightly. I climb back into his bed and snuggle in close. As I do, I feel that he is hard beneath the sheets. It gives me an idea. I begin rubbing my hand up and down his erection over the sheet. He chuckles quietly, and I giggle in response.

"You're going to be the death of me, Bella."

"Oh, come on. I barely got to touch you tonight. You only had one orgasm. I had five!"

"Do you want to make me feel good, baby?"

I nod silently. Edward places a kiss on my jaw and whispers huskily into my ear, "Use your mouth."

I'm wet and wanting again. "You said we could put our mouths on each other at the same time," I kindly remind him.

"You are a greedy little thing, aren't you?" I giggle once again and agree. Yes. Yes, I am greedy.

"Well, sit up then. Come here. Bring it to me."

I'm not sure what he's asking me to do at first, but when he rolls onto his back and curls his index finger in a "come hither" motion, it finally sinks in. I climb up as far as his chest and move to straddle him there, but he stops me.

"Uh-uh. Face the other direction. Don't go back on your word. You promised to suck me off."

_Oh_.

"Oh…I didn't…" I begin to turn myself around.

"Shhhhhh…baby, it's okay. Come here…back up…a little closer…_Perfect_."

I've scooted my ass back so that my knees are on either side of his head, but I'm still up on them.

"Lean over, Bella. Put your mouth around me."

I hesitate.

"You've never done this before, have you?"

"No. I mean…yes. I mean…I've done this before…" I lean myself toward his cock, "but not this." I arch my back so that my lower half nears his face.

"Translation, you've sucked dick before, but you've never had your pussy eaten?"

"I have, but never at the same time."

"Miss Swan, are you telling me that I'm your first sixty-nine?"

I smack his leg. "Don't embarrass me, Mr. Cullen."

"That's not embarrassing. That's sexy as hell. Now scoot back, so I can show you what you've been missing."

A wave of brand new tingles sweeps over my body. He positions me right over his face, and I feel myself getting nervous.

"Go ahead, Bella. You lead; I'll follow."

I take his cock in my hand while I balance myself on my other and begin swirling my tongue around the head. He keeps his promise to follow my lead by mimicking my movements, swirling his tongue on me. I moan at the first pass. Every time I swirl, he swirls. When I lick, he licks. We do this for some time, and then I finally get the nerve to do what I've been dying to do all night. I wrap my lips around him as far down as I can go. Edward releases a guttural "Fuck," and it reverberates off of me, adding to the sensation. As I begin moving up and down, Edward thrusts his tongue up inside of me. I groan around his cock, and he groans in return. I can't stop now. I need to keep going.

I suck, lick, and use my hand furiously as Edward begins his assault on my clit. The tip of his tongue flicks against it. He alternates between this and sucking on it. I'm not sure what's bringing on my orgasm more == his tongue on me or his dick in my mouth, but something does it. It's a slow climb again. With each flick of his tongue, I'm closer and closer. Finally, it ignites, and my body convulses over his. I never take my mouth off of him, and finally, after God knows how long we've been at it, he speaks.

"Bella, turn around. Get on your knees for me."

He's reduced my body to mush, but I manage to turn around and position myself in between his legs. I don't hesitate and pull him into my mouth once more. I can take him deeper at this angle. I go as far down as I can and back up. Then again and again once more before he sits up and takes my head in his hands, holding me in place as he finds his release. Edward mutters incoherently as he comes. I swallow what he gives me and remove my mouth from him.

When I finally work up the nerve to look at him, he's staring at me and breathing heavily. He takes my breath away like this. His gaze flickers from my eyes to my mouth several times before he takes my arm and pulls me into him, laying both of us down. I'm snuggled into his side as he continues to breathe heavily. We can't take our eyes off of each other, but some time passes before one of us speaks.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look with your mouth on me? _Fuck. _I can't get the image out of my head." He rubs his palms over his face and then looks down. "That's why I'm hard again."

_Again! What?_

I glance down, and sure enough, he's hard alright. _And big. _

He shifts his body so that he's leaning over me and cups my face in his hands, looking intently into my eyes. Placing gentle kisses to my lips, Edward is stirring up feelings in me I didn't think he could. I suck in his bottom lip, which he accepts as an invitation for more. We both deepen the kiss, and before I know it, we're both panting and ready again.

Just when I think he's going to get on top of me, Edward surprises me yet again. He coaxes me up so that I'm kneeling, and then he lies down on his back.

"Come here. I want you on top." _Fuck._

Up on my knees, I straddle him, and he lines himself up with my entrance. He has me wound so tight, I think I might come at the first thrust. I slide myself down slowly, and I'm rewarded with the sexiest moan I've ever heard. I feel the urge to move, so I do. He grips my hips and slows me.

"Not yet. Just let me feel you for a second." His eyes close in concentration and then open again. "Do you have any idea how good you feel right now? How amazing it feels to be inside you?"

I grind down on him, and he sighs. His hands move from my waist and tighten around my hips. He moves me forward and back slowly at first. Every time I am pulled forward, I feel a little explosion, and I mutter incoherently. My eyes are closed, but I can feel his eyes on me. To look at him right now is much too much. Even though I would love to see his "O" face, it will have to wait. This is too intense.

His hands leave my hips and move to my breasts. I stop moving at first, but his words urge me on. "Keep going Bella. Do what makes you feel good. Hold onto me if you need to."

I reach out for his hands and use them for leverage, pushing and pulling the same way he had me moving a moment ago. I had no idea this position could be so gratifying.

"Ride me. That's it. _Good girl_. Move your hips for me."

I reach back and place my hands on his thighs and begin moving again, back and forth and back and forth, pulsing on. The now familiar, Edward Cullen-induced orgasm begins to build. His hands are back to gripping my hips, and the intensity rocks my entire body.

"You feel so good. Your pussy's so wet for me. I could do this all night long."

I finally get enough nerve to open my eyes. Edward is watching me through hooded eyes. The lust emanating from him overwhelms me and sends me over the edge. I cry out as my body quivers and shakes over and over. My orgasm coaxes his, and soon Edward is shaking in a similar fashion.

We're both panting and out of breath. Edward pulls me down to him and cradles my face in his hands. I lean down and kiss his lips softly. He rolls over, taking me with him. We lie on our sides, facing each other. He searches my eyes and face and eventually smiles so wide it nearly melts my heart. I can't help but smile back.

"Bella, I…I didn't know. I had no idea…how perfect this night could be. There are no words to…"

"Shhhh…" I put my finger to his lips, "I know."

He glances at the clock behind me. "You know, it's not that late. We could still head over to Emmett's place if you want." He shrugs his shoulders.

_It's not late!_ I turn to look at the clock. _Ten-thirty! Holy shit! It's only ten-thirty._

"I don't know. It depends on how bad my sex hair looks."

He laughs at me. "You look pretty good to me, but…uh… I am a little biased."

I smile at him, and he glows. "I'm gonna go clean up. You decide what you want to do. I'll do whatever you want." He kisses my forehead before he goes.

I should probably check my cell phone. Chances are I have at least one text from Rose. And I'm correct. I have nine.

5:36 *Did you leave with him?*

5:49 *Did he invite you over to his place?*

6:07 *Damn it Bella!*

7:02 *Are you fucking?!*

7:07 *You're fucking him, aren't you?*

7:31 *Come over to Emmett's when you're finished choking on his cock*

8:39 *Now you're starting to scare me. I hope you're not dead*

9:14 *If it's taking this long I NEED DETAILS!*

9:56 *DETAILS Bella. Get your ass over here*

As I finish reading her last text, my phone alerts me to another.

10:36 *Bella please! Emmett just asked me out*

I text back.

*We're coming*

10:37 *About fucking time*

Edward returns from the bathroom.

"We better head over. Rosalie thinks I died choking on your dick."

"Well that's almost true, right?"

After we walk back to the bar to get Edward's car, we head over to Emmett's. I'm a little nervous about going there, since everyone probably knows what we've been up to. We pull into Emmett's driveway, and I open the car door to step out, but I feel Edward's hand on my arm, pulling me back.

"Bella, listen. Everyone is going to be asking questions when we go in there, and I'd like to have answers for them. I know we probably did this a little backwards, so I'm going to try to right the wrong here."

I'm not sure where he's going with this, but I allow him to continue.

"Would you like to go out with me, like on a date?"

I can't help myself; I start giggling, causing Edward to get visibly upset.

"I'm sorry. I just…" I say in between giggles. "You're just so adorable right now."

"What? You find this funny?"

"Edward, you just did things to my body I didn't think were even possible and said…_things_ to me that did even better things to my body, and you're getting shy asking me on a date?"

"I suppose you're right," he laughs at himself, "but, do you? Want to go out with me?"

I lean over the console and kiss his sweet lips. "Maybe."

A smile spreads across his face. "How about I take you for dinner on Monday after work?"

"Monday?"

"Yes. Remember we have a Professional Development Day?"

Oh yes. How could I have forgotten?

As we head up Emmett's driveway, Edward grabs me from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist. His mouth is by my ear immediately.

"And Bella, I will have you in my bed again on Monday night. I may even fuck that sweet ass of yours."

* * *

**Hosts' note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Please don't leave hints or theories about the identity of the author, or ask them to contact you—we're an anonymous contest, and this may lead to disqualification.**

** Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at DirtyTalkEdward**

**Public voting: August 13 2013 to 27 August 2013.**


End file.
